Several ultrasonic flow meters exists within the prior art.
One example of an ultrasonic flow meter is seen in the international patent application WO 2012/113401. According to this prior art, the ultrasonic flow meter comprises two transducers electrically connected to an electronic circuit. One side of each transducer is connected to the electronic circuit, via a spring, while the opposite sides are connected to each other via coupling layers and conductive layers, one of these conductive layers being connected to the electronic circuit by a spring.
There may, however, in some cases exist problems with the solution of the above mentioned prior art in relation to electrically connecting ultrasound transducers with an electric circuit.